


A tékozló fiú

by Temphora



Category: Original Work
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temphora/pseuds/Temphora





	A tékozló fiú

Valamikor régen élt egy király. Két fia volt neki. Az idősebb kötelességtudatos, rendes, háborúkat vívott a hazájáért, míg a fiatalabb otthon ült, nőzött és a nemesek báljaira, lakomáira járt. Egy napon így szólt az ifjabb herceg az királyhoz:   
-Apám! Add ki nekem a vagyont, amit rám hagysz halálod után!  
A király pedig odaadott neki minden kincset és aranyat, ami rá jutott az örökségből. A fiú elment, vissza sem nézett. Messzi, egzotikus földeken járt szórta a pénzét, élvezkedett, lakomázott, de bárhogy próbálta, nem tudta elmulasztani az érzést, hogy valami hiányzik.  
Teltek a hónapok, évek, és a tékozló fiú vagyona elfogyott. Adósságokba keveredett, egy idő után már nem tudott mivel fizetni, csak a testével. Egy bordélyházban dolgozott, hogy elszórt pénzét visszaszerezze. Ütötték, verték, megalázták, de legalább ételt kapott, és fedél volt a feje fölött - ezzel nyugtatta magát, miközben hadakozott a benne nővő ürességgel.   
Nem töltött túl sok időt a bordélyházban. Madame-ja haszontalannak, neveletlennek ítélte, eladta inkább rabszolgának az ottani királynak.   
A fiú ekkor már ételt se kapott, naphosszat dolgozott, hogy elkerülje a korbácsolást, s este mikor végtelenül fáradtan lefekhetett aludni a többi rabszolga közé, nem mert elaludni, félt szembenézni a végtelen sötétséggel, amit önmagában talált.   
Teltek a napok, hetek, hónapok, és a fiú már arra sem emlékezett, ki volt ő valamikor régen egy messzi, napfényes országban. Csak robotolt szó nélkül, engedelmesen, nem érzett többé se fájdalmat, se éhséget, és éjszakánként boldogan üdvözölte a végtelen, örök, sötét ürességet.  
Egy este azonban furcsa álom férkőzött be szolga napjai szürkeségébe. Egy virágos, zöld rét, egy ragyogó arannyal díszített hófehér kastély, selymek, kelmék, kincsek, gazdag lakomák, bálok, és egy arc. Egy fiatal, gondtalan, pimaszul vigyorgó fiú arca. Egyedül a szemei nem illettek a tökéletes képbe. Hiába ragyogtak élvezettel, vidámsággal, pillantása olyan volt, mintha mindez a pompa, ragyogás semmi volna. Mintha ez a végtelen gazdagság nem lenne elég.   
Sírva ébredt az éjszaka közepén a fiú az álmából. Emlékezett a múltjára, önmagára, a családjára és a hazára, amit elárult, cserben hagyott egy olyan országért, ami nem tartogatott számára semmit, még akkor sem, amikor lett volna mit adnia cserébe.  
Még napkelte előtt elszökött. Futott, menekült városokon, országokon át, kereste a zöld, virágos rétet és a fehér kastélyt arany díszítéssel.   
Hónapokkal később lelt csak rá az elhagyott földjére. Ekkorra már megnőtt a haja és szakálla, testét mindenhol sebhelyek borították, szolga ruhája elszakadt, egész lényét az út és a lelke mocska szennyezte. Nem hasonlított a ragyogó hercegre, aki valaha volt.   
Nem is csodálkozott, amikor a kastély őrei arcukon undorral küldték el, amikor bebocsátást kért. Ismert egy titkos utat, ami a városból egészen az ő egykori lakosztályába vezetett. Ezen keresztül szökött hát be.  
Néhai szobájában elmenetele óta semmi sem változott. Nem rendezték át, nem lett új lakója, még a könyv, amit indulás előtt olvasott is ugyanannál az oldalnál volt nyitva, ahol hagyta. Mintha minden csak arra várt volna, hogy ő visszatérjen.   
A fiú emlékezett rá, hogy apja mindig ilyenkor tartotta a megbeszéléseit a trónteremben, így a megfelelő titkos járatot kiválasztva, arrafelé vette útját.   
A trónterembe nyíló járat végét egy gyönyörű faliszőnyeg takarta. A fiú óvatosan félrehajtotta, és belépett a helységbe. 12 döbbent szempár, köztük az apja és a bátyja fogadta érkezését. Már épp szóra nyitotta a száját, amikor erős kezek ragadták meg hátulról és elkezdték kirángatni a teremből, el a király és a bűnbánat lehetősége elől. Kétségbe esetten ütött, rúgott, harapott, próbált kiszabadulni a szorításból. Nem hagyhatta, hogy így érjen véget. De bármit tett, bárhogy próbálkozott, nem tudott szabadulni. Már egészen az ajtóig rángatta fogva tartója, mikor egy mély, tekintélyt parancsoló hang dörrent fel.   
-Várj! Engedd el! Hallgassuk meg, mit akar!  
Erre a szorító kezek elengedték, a fiú pedig a földre hullott. Négykézláb odamászott a király elé, földig hajol előtte, végül így szólt:  
-Hallgass meg, Uram, Királyom! Valamikor régen én e föld gyermeke voltam. Etetett, éltetett, ajándékokkal halmozott el, nekem adta minden kincsét… én pedig cserébe itt hagytam, elhagytam, s más földek mocskával szennyeztem be nevét. Nem vagyok többé méltó, hogy gyermeke legyek, nem vagyok méltó, hogy a földemnek nevezzem, de kérlek, könyörgök, engedd, hogy legalább megpróbálhassam visszafizetni azt a sok áldást, amit nekem adott. Engedd, hogy dolgozzak, hogy nekiadhassam mindenem, önmagam. Hagyd, hogy legalább a földem nevét tisztára mossam!  
A király lassan elmosolyodott.  
-Emeld meg fejedet, és állj fel, árva gyermek! Földed nevét bűnbánatoddal tisztára mostad, s nem tartozol neki most már semmivel. És hogy ezen örömteli eseményt méltóképpen megünnepeljük, bált rendezek a földed és a te tiszteletedre. Erre a sötét, csillagtalan estére herceg leszel, a fiam, mulass hát jól, élvezd jutalmadat, melyet megtisztul szívedért kapsz!   
A fiú e szavakra óvatosan felnézett, s a király ragyogó szemei láttán úgy érezte rálelt a darabra, mely annyi éven át hiányzott belőle. A tátongó üresség eltűnt belőle, s nem maradt más csak a teljesség mámorító érzése. Boldogan hagyta el a tróntermet, és készülődött a bálra, mellyel múltja utolsó árnyát is maga mögött hagyhatja.  
Az idősebb herceg azonban haragosan fordult apjához. -Miért tetted ezt? Elherdálta a pénzedet, a vagyonodat és cserébe te ünnepséget rendezel neki? Én az egész életemet az országra áldoztam, háborúkat vívtam, hogy megvédjem, s gyarapítsam, mégsem kaptam cserébe semmit! Áruld el, Apám, miért szereted az öcsémet jobban?  
-Nincs fiam, akit jobban szeretnék nálad, nincs fiam, akire rajtad kívül rábíznám országomat. Ne légy hát féltékeny egy árva gyermekre, akinek a saját mocskából kellett feltámadnia, miután a földje hagyta meghalni. Ne légy irigy egyetlen halványfényű estére, mikor a Holdat és minden ragyogó csillagot neked adom. Tiéd mindenem, amim van, volt, és lesz, mindörökkön örökké.


End file.
